


Never again

by Daughter_of_destroya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_destroya/pseuds/Daughter_of_destroya
Summary: After leaving abruptly many years ago, Bert wants to see his and Gerard's daughter.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Never again

Gerard is sitting in his living room with his little girl Sasha when the doorbell rings. He gets up and answers it to find the one guy he never wanted to see again - not after what he did. 

Bert smiles happily when he sees Gerard open the door and goes to say "Hel-", but Gerard is crossing his arms and says, feeling a bit pissed off, "What makes you think it's a good idea to come back here, Robert? After everything - after you left me when I found out about the baby, after you got me pregnant! It's been four fucking years, Bert. What the hell makes it okay for you to waltz up onto my porch knowing one, I'll be pissed, and two, I could call the cops..." 

Bert is shocked and say "Well... um... uh... I'm sorry..."

Gerard chuckles darkly and looks away, annoyed. "Oh, that's rich coming from you. Now why the fuck are you on my porch?"

Bert frowns and says, "I want to see our kid."

Gerard rolls his eyes. "No. Not after you abandoned not only her, but her dad too... after you walked out that fucking bus in 2004... after you left me crying on the steps of the bus where my husband of two years now found me and brought me back inside... after Ray found me sitting there with tears streaming down my face we both vowed to never let you back in Sasha's life. You left, and that's when I knew you never really loved me, did you, Bert? And don't lie cause I don't fucking care."

Bert has tears in his eyes and says "Yes, I fucking left, but it was cause I was scared... I was scared I wasn't going to be a good dad... I was scared I was gonna hurt you... okay, I was scared I would turn out like my dad, goddammit Gerard!!! I did fucking love you. I've loved you from the very moment we met in that god awful bar in Colorado. I... I just want to see her. That's all I'm asking is to see the little girl we created." 

Gerard groans and glares at him and throws his arms up in the air as Ray walks behind him. Gerard says, "He can see her, but only for twenty minutes. That's it, Bert, then you're gone completely from her life. Ray, go get babygirl."

Ray walks off and comes back with Sasha, resting his head on Gerards head as Sasha climbs from his arms to Gerard's.

THE END


End file.
